vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Wesker
|-|Resident Evil= |-|Resident Evil 4= |-|Resident Evil 5= |-|Uroboros Wesker= Summary Albert Wesker is the main antagonist in the Resident Evil series. He was the leader of S.T.A.R.S. whilst secretly working for Umbrella Corporation as a Researcher. Later working for The 3rd Organization, H.C.F. (Hive/Host Capture Force), TriCell, he shifts allegiances at will to further his own goals of world domination. Wesker has been directly or indirectly responsible for the events of every game, and always seems to come out on top. He has a stronger rivalry with Chris than with any other character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | High 8-C Name: Albert Wesker Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Genetically Superior Human, Bioterrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Master Marksman, Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Adaptive immunity to pathogens and parasites, Resistance to biological attacks Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Chris and Jill) | Small Building level (Has no trouble overpowering Chris and Sheva) | Large Building level (Superior to El Gigante who smashed a large boulder apart and Uroboros Aheri who tanked several satellite laser blasts) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Hypersonic (Can effortlessly dodge point blank sniper rounds, can move so fast he appears to be teleporting, casual bullet timer, can clear hundreds of feet in less than a second, can catch rockets fired at him, can outrun mine and grenade explosions, etc.) | Superhuman (Is considerably slower than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Casually lift and toss a large missile with one hand) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Large Building Class (Overpowered Chris Redfield, who can punch out boulders) Durability: Wall level | Small Building level | Large Building level (Wesker has survived falling from a great height into a volcano, being shot with RPGs in the head, having multiple steel girders falling on him and regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman | Very high, Wesker had sustained numerous injuries in Resident Evil 5, including being dropped from a high altitude into a volcano. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with guns and attacks. Standard Equipment: Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" handgun and his shades. Intelligence: A gifted, cunning, deceptive, and highly intelligent bioterrorist, usually preferring to observe the action from behind the scenes and then strike when the opportunity presented itself. Weaknesses: Needs to maintain a constant dose of a special serum to keep his Progenitor virus (that gives him his superhuman powers) stable, however, overdosing on the serum causes him to show symptoms of poisoning. Extremely arrogant to the point of a god-complex. As Uroboros Wesker, his weakpoint is located on the heart in his chest. Key Pre-Virus | Post-Virus | Uroboros Wesker Gallery File:Code Veronica_Wesker.png File:The Mercenaries - Wesker - Resident Evil 4 Music Extended File:Resident Evil 5 - Winds Of Madness (Extended & Looped) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and the Thorn was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Traitors Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8